Моя собственность
by annasumerki
Summary: Беллу продали в бордель, Эдвард - кандидат в президены.
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Я сидел у себя в кабинете и пялился в одну точку. Ненавижу ожидание. Такое ощущение, будто сидишь и ждешь чуда. За дверью моего кабинета бегали люди. Составляли статистику, обдумывали PR-ходы для того, чтобы заинтересовать избирателей, изучали конкурентов и подчищали мою репутацию.

- Эй, Эй! - Я только сейчас заметил, что мой брат уже, наверное, минут пять щелкает пальцами перед моим носом,- земля вызывает Эдварда!

- Что такое?- он лишь усмехнулся, да, в этом весь Эммет.

- Где был? В параллельном мире?- сдерживая смех, сказал он.

- Нет, думал о выборах,- у меня не было настроения вступать с Эмметом в дебаты.

- Не волнуйся ты, у тебя почти что нет соперников, ну, кроме этого Аро и, возможно, Блека,- Эммет сразу посерьезнел. Когда разговор переходил к предстоящим выборам, он становился очень собранным,- мы с Джаспером проделали хорошую работу. У архангела Гавриила за спиной больше грехов, чем у тебя.

Тут нас отвлек шум, который волной пронесся за дверью. Мы с Эмметом переглянулись. Я хотел встать, но, как только я оторвался от кресла, в дверь забежал Джаспер. Я плюхнулся обратно. Он ошарашено на нас посмотрел, кинулся к телевизору, нажал на кнопку и судорожно начал перебирать каналы. Остановился на канале, который обозревал политику и отошел от экрана.

- Аро Вольтури, кандидат в президенты, сегодня представил миру свою жену. Свой брак он тщательно скрывал, так как боялся заносчивых папарацци, но теперь, когда его жена ждет первенца, он решил поделиться счастливой новостью со всеми. Это событие усиливает конкуренцию между главными фаворитами - Аро Вольтури, Джейкобом Блеком и Эдвардом Калленом. На данный момент по результатам опроса большинство избирателей проголосовали бы за Аро Вольтури. На втором месте - Джейкоб Блек, а на третьем - Эдвард Каллен.

Джаспер выключил телевизор и, побледнев, посмотрел на нас.

- Что делать будем? Он победит. До выборов осталось всего два месяца. Что нам сделать, чтобы поднять твои позиции?

- Достать ему беременную девушку с безупречной репутацией, - начал Эммет.

- Эй, я не собираюсь жениться на первой встречной, к тому же еще и заводить детей от нее! - еще чего, бросить свою свободную жизнь ради какой-нибудь шлюхи, которой нужны только деньги. Истории с Таней мне было предостаточно.

- Подумай, Эдвард, это повысит твой рейтинг. Если человек женат, это означает, что ему кое-кто доверяет,- лирически сказал Эммет.

- Да? Вот ты женат на Розали, вас практически ничего не связывает кроме секса и общего банковского счета. А ты, Джаспер? Элис целыми днями сидит и ждет тебя дома, ухаживает за сыном, пока ты не соизволишь перетрахать всех секретарш и вернуться домой. Что в этом хорошего? - я точно знал, что буду точно таким же. - Мне нравится моя жизнь. Я сплю, с кем хочу, и не перед кем не отчитываюсь. Не надо каждый раз напрягать мозги и выдумывать какую-нибудь сказку, чтобы отмазаться перед женой. Когда я просыпаюсь утром, рядом всегда новая девушка, а дома нет кучки ребятишек, которые раскрашивают обои фломастерами. Еще не завидуете мне? - с нахальной улыбкой закончил я свою речь.

- Может, твоя жизнь и замечательна, - начал Джаспер,- но нет ощущения лучше, чем, просыпаясь, видеть улыбку жены. Чувствовать ее дыхание возле своей груди. А когда со временем начинаешь замечать, как растет ребенок внутри нее, чувствуешь себя просто всемогущим и безмерно счастливым. Еще не завидуешь мне? - передразнил он.

- Да? А раз уж у тебя все так великолепно, почему ты каждый день протираешь стол с Лорен? - туше.

- Это просто секс, в рукопожатии больше чувств, чем в нем. Просто нужно выпустить пар,- улыбаясь, ответил он мне.

- Эй, ребята, хватит ссориться,- до этого спокойно наблюдавший за нами Эммет, наконец, заговорил,- Эдвард, ты прав: быть одиноким волком - это круто, но и в браке есть плюсы, как те, что перечислил Джаспер, но не сомневайтесь самый лучший брак у меня. У нас свободные отношения. Никто не в обиде,- улыбнулся он.

- Да? И тебя не смущает, что твоя жена спит с другими у тебя под носом?- Эммет весь покраснел, кажется, он предполагал свободные отношения только для себя, но не для жены.

- Насколько я осведомлен, она не пользуется своей свободой, - раздраженно выдавил он.

- Неужели? И тебе кажется, что такая горячая штучка как Розали не воспользуется шансом? Да она сделает это если не из желания, то из принципа точно. Не думал, что ты так плохо ее знаешь,- усмехнулся я, отчего Эммет еще больше разозлился. Кажется, сегодня ночью у них дома прольется чья-то кровь.

- Ладно, ребята, нам нужно развеяться, - сказал Джаспер. Я знал, что означает эта фраза,- поедем сегодня в наше любимое местечко, отдохнем, расслабимся.

- Смотрите, кто заговорил. Это не у тебя ли, случайно, все хорошо в семейной жизни?- парень зло стрельнул в меня взглядом,- ладно-ладно, сейчас закончу кое-какие дела, и пойдем.

Быстро разобрав все важные бумаги, я направился за ними. Нужно как следует напиться, чтобы забыть об этом мерзавце - Аро. Он еще не знает, с кем имеет дело. Эдвард Каллен сильный враг.

Покинув офис, мы направились в свой самый любимый клуб. Точнее не клуб, а бордель. "Пьяная вишня" был нашим постоянным местом для снятия напряжения, и не только. Нас тут хорошо знали и наш статус тоже. Их молчание вознаграждалось. Как же, любая шлюха сделала бы что угодно ради денег. Как только мы вошли, хозяйка этого места, Анжела, женщина сорока лет, подошла поприветствовать нас.

- Братья Калены, давненько вас тут не было, девочки по вам скучали,- улыбаясь, сказала она.

- О, мы тоже по ним соскучились, пожалуй, пойду, поздороваюсь с Джессикой,- подмигнув, сказал Эммет, на ходу отдавая хозяйке внушительную сумму денег.

- Мистер Джаспер, Ирина вас тоже заждалась. Не хотите?- она лукаво усмехнулась.

- Да, пожалуй, а как на счет Кейт?- поинтересовался он.

- Да конечно, хотите сразу двух или по очереди?

- Пусть сначала придут, я потом решу,- да, Джаспер разъехался по полной: раньше больше, чем одну, не брал. Наверное, все это дерьмо, которое поднимало рейтинг Аро, его сильно разозлило.

- А ты, Эдвард? Хочешь кого-нибудь? Таня…,- я не дал ее договорить. Даже упоминание об этой лживой суке выводит меня из себя.

- Нет, я лучше выпью,- я еле заметно улыбнулся и подошел к барной стойке.

- Сью, малышка, подлей двойной виски и не разбавляй,- я подмигнул красивой барменше.

- Плохое настроение, Эд?- начала кокетничать Сью, наливая виски в стакан.

- Да, есть немного,- горячая жидкость спустилась по пищеводу.

Тут мое внимание привлекла вышедшая на сцену Анжела. Она взяла микрофон в руку и постучала по нему, распространяя по помещению неприятный звук.

- Дорогие постояльцы, сегодня у нас для вас сюрприз. В нашем борделе появилась новая звезда. Это маленькая Белла, - из-за кулис появилась маленькая худощавая девушка с каштановыми волосами. На ней было надето коротенькое платье, которое почти не скрывало ее прелестей. Мой член зашевелился - в брюках ему стало тесно,- У Беллы еще никого не было - это ее дебютная ночь. Так кто же будет у нее первым? - мужчины засуетились и начали раскрывать бумажники,- Начальная цена - пятьсот долларов. Кто больше?

- Пять тысяч,- выкрикнул я. Она должна была быть моей. Что это со мной? Я только что выбросил на ветер пять тысяч долларов ради жалкой потаскухи, которая этого не стоит. Однако у меня созрел хороший план, который помог бы мне в избирательной компании.

Анжела, держа за локоть Беллу, подошла ко мне.

- Отличный выбор, Эдвард. Мы освободим для вас комнату-люкс,- Белла с мольбой посмотрела на меня. Ее глаза опухли, видимо, она много плакала.

- Нет, Анжела. Я заплачу тебе десять тысяч долларов, если она пойдет со мной ко мне домой,- у Анжелы вытянулось лицо,- она не останется здесь.

- Но Эдвард…

- Так ты согласна или нет?- Я достал наличные,- здесь ровно пять тысяч. Остальное - завтра на твой счет. Согласна?

- Да. Повезло тебе, деточка,- сказала она, подталкивая ко мне Беллу.

Девушка остановилась в шаге от меня и опустила голову. Она была слишком худой. Надо бы ее покормить, причесать, приодеть и будет то, что надо. Я протянул деньги Анжеле.

- Передайте, пожалуйста, братьям, что я ушел домой, и ничего не говорите о моем маленьком шоппинге,- прибавляя к этой сумме еще несколько сотен, напутствовал я хозяйку борделя.

- Хорошо, Эдвард, как скажешь.

Я схватил Беллу за руку и потащил к выходу. Она была необычайно неуклюжа. Наверное, раз десять споткнулась до того, как мы добрались до моей машины. Она покорно села, не проронив ни слова. Я обогнул свое Вольво и устроился на водительском месте. Белла смотрела на свои ноги.

- Итак, маленькая Белла,- я заправил локон ее волос за ухо,- нам есть, что обсудить…


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

- Итак, маленькая Белла, - я заправил ее волосы за ухо, - нам есть что обсудить.

Белла повернула голову в мою сторону. В ее глазах был страх, руки мелко подрагивали а колени плотно сжаты. Страх? Страх - это хорошо, если боишься значит уважаешь. Эта стерва должна уважать меня. А способ раздвинуть коленки мы найдем. Я усмехнулся про себя, чувствуя окаменелую плоть в брюках. Думаю, мы займемся этим сегодня же. Я поднял ее подбородок чтобы она смотрела на меня.

- Белла, я купил тебя не просто так. Ты догадываешься зачем я тебя купил? - я сделал улыбку законченного эгоиста, Белла еле заметно кивнула, - отлично, тогда давай обсудим некоторые правила. Во-первых, ты будешь делать то, что я хочу; во-вторых, если ты не будешь делать то, что я хочу, я тебя накажу; в третьих, ты будешь раздвигать свои очаровательные ножки, - я провел рукой по ее бедру, - когда я тебе скажу и мне наплевать, хочешь ты этого или нет, ты поняла меня? - из ее глаз потекли слезы, - перестань хныкать, ты теперь моя собственность, мое капиталовложение. Ты должна быть благодарна, если бы не я, то тебя бы трахали там озабоченные мужики до потери пульса, - она заплакала еще сильнее, ненавижу слезы женщины, - на вытри слезы, - я протянул платок и со всей силы нажал на педаль газа.

Я ехал как можно быстро. Возбуждение было слишком велико, и я боялся, что кончу прямо в штаны. За все время в машине она не сказала ни слова. Мы подъехали к моему особняку. Я нажал на пульт и железные ворота открылись, впуская нас внутрь. Белла на секунду ошарашенно посмотрела на дом, потом перевела взгляд на меня. Наверное подумала, что сорвала куш. Конечно же, кандидат в президенты, политик и вообще холостяк номер один во всей стране. Когда мы зашли в дом нас поприветствовала моя экономка.

- Мистер Каллен вы сегодня рано, - начала она не заметив Беллу, -а что это за очаровательное создание?

- Мисс Коуп - это моя будущая жена, - у Мисс Коуп отвисла челюсть, а Белла глубоко вдохнула, - ее зовут Белла, пожалуйста приведите ее в порядок и отведите в мою спальню. Я буду в кабинете.

- Как скажете, - сказала она с распахнутыми глазами.

Я зашел в кабинет и не раздумывая набрал номер Джаспера. После пяти гудков я отчаялся поговорить с ним и набрал Эммета. К моему удивлению, после двух гудков взяли трубку, но не тот, кто я ожидал.

- СЛУШАЙ ТЫ, ШЛЮХА, НЕ СМЕЙ БОЛЬШЕ ЗВОНИТЬ СЮДА, - во все горло кричала Розали.

- Эм+ Роуз, это я, Эдвард, а Эммет жив? - это был резонный вопрос, если считать, в каком состоянии она была.

- Ой, Эдвард, прости, сейчас передам, - где-то сзади послышался вроде нормальный голос Эммета: "Видишь, это был Эдвард!", - привет братишка, прости за это.

- Ничего, у тебя много боевых ранений? Можешь говорить? Позвонить в скорую? - я точно не понимал, издевался или действительно беспокоился за него. Видимо совмещал приятное с необходимым.

- Да, могу, хватит дразнить. Что у тебя?

- Эммет у меня гениальный план на счет предвыборной программы. Рейтинги Аро упадут так же резко как и поднялись, - план меня очень воодушевил.

- Ну, кажется у меня нет выбора, говори.

- Значит так, я купил девушку, - Эммет не дал мне договорить.

- О да это повысит твою репутацию уже вижу заголовки: "Кандидат в президенты занимается трафикингом".

- Дослушай меня. В борделе я купил девушку. Выглядит она скромненько, но это твоя жена подправит. Подкинем с газеты историю, будто я нашел ее на улице, подогрел на груди, а из этого выросла большая и чистая любовь, и она беременна. Позвоним в редакцию анонимно и все такое, в этом ты с Джаспером разберись, - я закончил свою тираду. На другом конце была тишина.

- Ммм, ну может быть это сработает. Давай поговорим завтра в офисе, я должен привести в порядок семейную жизнь, - он повесил трубку. Да, кажется сегодняшний разговор на него подействовал.

Я потер затекшую шею. Чтож, пора на "первую брачную ночь". Да, кажется я только что пустил свою жизнь под откос. Я поднялся в свою комнату, Беллы еще не было. Наверняка Мисс Коуп решила сделать из нее принцессу. Я разделся и направился под холодный душ. Вода была чертовски холодной, но это помогало мыслить здраво. Я обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и зашел в спальню. Там в одном халате сидела Белла. Все также смотря вниз. Она выглядела все также соблазнительно, я бы набросился на нее сейчас же, но нам нужно было обсудить еще некоторые пункты договора. Я подошел и сел рядом на кровать.

- Зачем ты меня купил? - это были ее первые слова за несколько часов. Ее голос был таким низким, что я мог не расслышать этих слов. - Почему назвал меня будущей женой?

- Не слишком ли много вопросов для первого раза? - я сделал усмехаются выражение лица.

- Думаю, я имею право знать, - какая храбрость.

- Хм, не думаю, что моя личная недвижимость имеет на что-то право, - какой же я плохой мальчик. Белла замолчала, - я могу ответить на первые два твои вопроса. Я купил тебя потому, что ты мне нужна, и я женюсь на тебе потому, что так надо. Тема закрыта, а теперь приступим к более полезным занятиям, - я наклонился чтобы поцеловать ее, но она отклонилась от меня, - Белла, сладенькая, кажется ты забыла мои правила. Будь паинькой, я не хочу наказывать тебя, - я снова наклонился к ней, на этот раз она не отстранилась.

Вкус ее губ свел меня с ума. На вкус она была как клубника со сливками, ее запах, запах зеленого яблока. Единственного женского шампуня у меня дома необычайно ей шел. Я настойчиво впивался ей в губы проводя языком по деснам прося входа в ее горячий ротик. Она не стала сопротивляться, лишь немного приоткрыла губы впуская мой язык. Она ответила на поцелуй, сплетая свой язык с моим. Мы дрались за лидерство. Я явно проигрывал. Мои руки спустились по ее совершенной спине и начали развязывать узел на халате. Она задрожала, но лишь на секунду. Я раскрыл халат и замер. Это было самое совершенное тело, которое я когда либо видел. Ее молочная кожа, небольшие груди, плоский животик свели меня с ума. Я впился в ее губы еще крепче снимая с нее ненужный атрибут гардероба. Правой рукой я провел по ее груди. Вторая рука прошлась по спине и замерла. Я оторвался от нее и посмотрел в ее глаза. Она сразу отвела взгляд.

- Повернись, Белла, - скомандовал я.

Немного замешкавшись она повернулась. Я замер. Всю ее спину украшали порезы. Такое впечатление, что в течении всей ее жизни Беллу кто-то хлестал ремнем. Я провел по свежей ране. Она только что за рубцевалась. Она вздрогнула, наверное ей больно. Я прикрыл ее спину халатом.

- Ложись спать, - она повернулась и благодарно на меня взглянула, - быстрее, пока я не передумал.

Она хотела встать но внезапно она обняла меня. Такого со мной еще не было с тех самых пор как... не важно. Она хотела пойти к двери но я ее остановил.

- Ты куда? Думаешь моя жена будет спать в другой комнате?- она повернулась, благодарное выражение лица сразу же исчезло, - раздевайся и ложись, - грубо сказал я.

Она опустила голову и начала развязывать халат. Я наслаждался, наблюдая, как ее хрупкие ручки возятся с узлом. Она сняла халат представляя свое обнаженное тело в своем великолепии. Она воистину богиня. Медленно обойдя кровать она легла под простыню, закрываясь до ушей. Ее лицо залил румянец, это возбудило меня еще сильнее. Кажется, мне нужно еще раз принять холодный душ. Я быстро пошел в ванную. Холодная вода снова вернула меня к реальности. Из спальни послышались крики.

- Чарли! Папа не надо, пожалуйста, - она кричала во сне, наверное кошмар. Надеюсь, она скоро заткнется. Мало того весь кайф обломала, да еще и кричит во сне. Разбудить ее что ли?

Как только я ее тихонько толкнул, она успокоилась. Я лег рядом с ней. Во сне она была еще прекраснее. Клянусь Богом, я никогда не устану спать с ней, точно знаю. Вдруг она приблизилась ко мне. Обняла за шею и положила голову на грудь. Я испытал такую нежность внутри, как будто ничего и никогда не произошло, как будто того кошмара не было. Хватит! Чувства ничто! Они разрушают. Белла точно такая же шлюха как и остальные. Больше никогда я не попадусь на удочку таких, как она.


End file.
